Sweet Girl
by doll.kelsey
Summary: Gaara saves a girl from a "master" who used and abused her. She hung around him at all times, until she started getting close to Kankuro. Kyo is obsessed with the idea of "love" and desserts. Kankuro and an OC, smut, tw mentions of rape,


When Kyo came to Suna, she was a wild little thing. Her hair was shaved and her body was ridden with wounds, strangely enough the only one she let touch her was Gaara. She stayed close by his side and if anyone came too close she glared. Behind her back they would joke saying Gaara no had a second impenetrable defense. She didn't talk a lot past menacing growls, so no one knew how she learned such impressive ninjutsu. Her classic move being a use of chakra infused with air particles, giving her full ability to walk on air, something nobody had ever heard of before. Her hair was a red much darker than Gaara's and though it grew a bit since she first came to Suna with her hair shaved to the skin, it was still uncommonly short. Most of Suna was amazed at how kind their Kazakage was to the strange girl, as he kept her around him. Kyo was a head shorter than Gaara. She was always holding onto his robes like a child following him about with big doe eyes moving around her surroundings nervously. She loved to cry out "Gaara nii-tan" at all times, and he would smile at his cute little sister he acquired. Temari and Kankuro were wary of the girl. She was so strange, but since Their Kazakage liked her, they would have to be kind.

Gaara had her set up in a room next to his own, she got to chose how it would be set up. She requested a king sized bed, a claw foot bathtub, and all the accessories for both. Gaara obliged and Temari scoffed. What kind of kunoichi needed such luxury?!

Temari was annoyed with the new "little sister" she was the only sister! Not this weakling who clung to her youngest brother like some kind of duckling that lost its mother! Kankuro knew his sisters aggravation and tried to avoid the subject entirely. But he was breaking, because Kyo-chan was becoming warmer by the day, and her smile was something so indescribably cute! Big orangey eyes always pooling with curiosity or joy. Until she pulls out a glare then those eyes could shoot daggers! She was something like a younger sister, the first time she left Gaaras side and said his name "Kankuro-kun?" His heart seemed to swell and he blushed. She giggled at this. One day he caught himself for a few entire hours alone with him "ney, Kyo-chan how old are you anyways?"

"I'm 17" she said quickly and stuck out a pink tongue "what's it matter?"

He was amazed that the cute girl was only one year younger than him, making her the same exact age as Gaara.

"But when's your birthday?"

"Ugh questions! My birthday is the same day as Gaara's! He is my big brother though Kankuro, so he was definitely likely born first" she was so cool giving the information, Kankuro was surprised but with her demeanor dropping temperatures he didn't want to lose this kid battle with her. She looked at him as he mimicked her chilly act, and smiled at him.

"Kankuro… don't copy me idiot" she scoffed and sent a glare that was not nearly as biting due to her big smile underneath.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When Kankuro saw Gaara later he figured he'd ask

"So Gaara, Kyo-chan and you share a birthday"

"Yes she has decided that."

"What do you mean?" Kankuro was confused a bit now. Gaara was always so expressionless it was almost impossible to understand what his words meant sometimes.

"Kyo has no idea about herself Kankuro, she was a doll for some perverted shinobi. She was his perfect little weapon and he trained her like a dog. She doesn't know how she got there. She just knows what she's learned and its to kill. When I defeated the man controlling her she stopped trying to hurt me right away. So I tried to help her like Naruto did those years ago for me. It worked, she sobbed and held me and made me promise to protect her and love her. and I not only got a very skilled shinobi, but I also got Kyo herself. Someone who has become precious to me"

Gaara remembered that day well

_**looking at the man he just killed on the ground , bleeding. He had tried to sneak into Suna to test out his weapon on civilians Gaara learned later. His attacker suddenly went still. Her eyes were completely blank, big sunset coloured voids looking back and forth between Gaara and the dead man. "Master?" she ran over to him. "Master? are you dead? Did this person kill you?" her eyes went back to Gaara, he braced himself for battle. "No… don't do that…." she looked sadly at him, then she looked back at her master. "Goodbye, Master… You can't… you're dead… it won't hurt" she then smiled huge, her eyes went huge. She took a kunai and stabbed it into his throat, "it hurt!" she screamed and continued stabbing the body in different places blood splattering her "it hurt! it hurt SO bad" she started sobbing and then her body slumped onto the dead one, she continued sobbing. "Kyo… you're name is Kyo right?" Gaara said softly, she looked at him, sobbing covered in tears and blood. "y-yeah" she sniffled, rubbing her face making it more of a mess. "Come here Kyo… its okay, I won't let him hurt you… he's gone." She looked at him, and then ran to him, held him so close. Gaara wasn't used to human contact, but he held her back. She then sobbed and screamed in his arms and he fell to his knees, holding her. "shhhh you don't have to hurt anymore, you don't have to hurt anyone any more." she stopped her wails and started to gain composure. "What's your name nii-tan?" **_

_**Then he brought her home with him. Everyones eyes went wide when they saw their Kazekage with a girl holding close to him calling him Gaara nii-tan. **_

Gaara shrugged with an almost smile on his lips thinking back to the memory, then walked past Kankuro to go do some Kage business.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kankuro had no idea about Kyo-chan. He went out to find her in the building. She was easy, lazing in a hallway with an entire chocolate cake in front of her and a spoon.

"Kami! Kyo-chan half of that's eaten please don't tell me it was you!" She smiled devilishly. Out of anyone he has ever met Kyo had the biggest sweet tooth. "You want some Kan-ku-ro" she said every syllable out. He stuck his finger in the top taking some chocolate frosting and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Don't mind if I do" Kyo want into a fit of giggles while taking more bites.

They sat there in some hall in the Kage building giggling and eating her cake. She whispered in his ear

"if Temari finds out I ate the WHOLE thing she'll be pissed so shhhhhhh!" Kankuro choked on his bite thinking of his eldest sisters rage.

"Kyo!" he yelped and she giggled more and breathed into his ear

"shh!"

Oh god damn! She is so fucking cute! His cheeks were becoming red under his paint. She looked at him and giggled some more. She couldn't stop laughing she was on quite the sugar high.

"Kankuro do you love me?" she said laying on her stomach on the floor in front of him. She looked up at his face which was now blushing which gave him a rather funny look with his paint. She laughed again. "No pervert, not like confessing to me kind of manga or icha icha novel love, I'm talking about… hmmm, like, if someone wanted to hurt me would you protect me love?"

She looked at him with eyes full of past pain, but she was still smiling.

"Like do you love me enough to never want to get rid of me, to never hurt me?"

He looked at her, poor girl. Poor little thing, she needed people to tell her that they love her to know, she was trying so hard to feel safe.

"Yeah, I love you" he said. In an impulse, he picked her up and hugged her close to him. She smiled big, adorabley, and snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you Kankuro"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

He wanted to go see her again the next day. It was 10am on a weekend and as strange as she is, she is a shinobi. She should be up. He thought about it as he walked through the corridors to the door he was looking for. One with a poster on the front like a childs bedroom. He laughed, shes 17 and she still made a big poster that stated "Kyos Room, Knock or I'll rip your body up" he believed it too. Kyo used wind jutsu like Temari but unlike Temari she tended to cover her own body in close knit whirlwinds with enough power to rip apart people with her touch and press of her body. He thought about the people Kyo could have hurt or, killed. Her cute little body being pressed to them before they felt the rips. What a wonderful way to die, in her arms. Her warmth, her embrace. He suddenly blushed. _Dammit I was daydreaming about her!_

Kankuro knocked on Kyo's bedrooms door tentatively . She was so used to Gaara and Temari coming in while she was bathing unphased by her nudity. Her nii-tan and another female like herself were not going to look at her in any strange way. Nobody else is going to come here right? For a split second she thought, well maybe it's somebody else, then she thought _who else could it be? no one wants to visit me but my Nii-tan and Temari when shes mad at me. _She sighed into the warm steam wondering which one it was. She called for them to come in. So surprised by who opened her door she sat straight up eyes wide as saucers. She then realised sitting up was only revealing herself more. Her entire chest was exposed from the water. She blushed so red she looked like some kind of little tamatoe and sunk deeper into the water. She was in to her chin, the water was milky from soap.

She looked at Kankuro, taking in the moment. He seemed frozen in a shocked state, face bright red with his deep purple paint it looked odd to her. "Kankuro.. Close your eyes" she said softly. Her voice warm. He gained some composure, closing his eyes. He heard the soft splashy movement of we getting out of the water. Her soft wet footsteps. Slight movement. "Okay." She said again in that soft voice. He opened his eye. She was standing in front of him, wrapped in a white towel. Her tiny locks of hair that has grown into somewhat of a pixie cut dripped onto the fabric. She blushed at him, looking directly into his eyes. "K-K-Kankuro..." She squirmed a bit. "Do you, I mean am I, or I mean... Kankuro" she put a hand on his black shirt. "Kankuro.. Can I see your face without it?" She traced a line against the paint.

"Ahh, well yeah you can Kyo-chan! Don't be so embarrassed!" He said rubbing the back of his head, blushing at how close she was, almost naked.

A clever grin delved on her lips, "Well you just saw my bare chest, I should at least get to see your naked face." Then she blushed again, and then looked up from her grin in an innocent sort of face, but there was something underneath that face she made, something in the way she parted her lips and looked at him.

"Kankuro..." She said softly as she pulled a corner of her towel and used it to wipe his face. It was damp with her bath water. She moved it to his mouth and blushed. "Kankuro... Have you ever kissed someone?" He blushed.

"Kyo-chan, why does it matter!" He was moving away from her. Her eyes went overcast.

She grabbed his hand. Pulling him close to her. "If I was to kiss anyone, it would be you Kankuro-kun" she blushed. "Now stop moving I'm going to get rid of that paint." She pulled on his arm over to her tub. She let go of her towel and dipped some in that hot water. He looked at her soft naked figure in front of him. _Oh fuck! Look at her, she's some kind of ange_l He thought before pulling her into a kiss. She held him and kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. Kyo pushed her soft hand from the back of his head down his neck over his muscular chest. "Kankuro.." She whispered softly into the kiss. "...please.. Don't say no to me..." He looked at her huge eyes. What a strange request. "Yes... Kyo.." She smiled at him. She licked his cheek, something he wasn't expecting. She rubbed a little more with her towel, getting off more paint. She then pulled his shirt off. He sat straighter blushing "don't forget your promise... Kankuro..." She kissed his mouth again moving onto his lap. "Kankuro... Don't say no to me, Kankuro. Please," she felt his erection through his pants on her naked core so she ground her body into him. His eyes went wide, before he smirked. Picking her up and throwing her onto her bed. He pulled down his pants looking down on her. Her eyes got round

"so BIG" he moved on top of her and sucked on her breast. She mewled like a little kitten. It make him smile. She was so cute! He moved down licking and kissing her stomach. Stopping right below her belly button. Kyo growled at him. He laughed and went back up to nuzzle her neck. Kissing her neck and collarbone, before going back down to where she was begging him to kiss. He kissed the soft lips of her hot little core. Licking along the little slip, she was crying out like a little kitten. He lapped her little clit which was bulged and twitching. She squeeled out a moan grabbing into her sheets. He moved his tongue slowly down into her hot hole, which was so wet by now. Once he put his tongue inside she bucked her hips crying out his name. He stopped right before she came. She pouted down at him, and tried to push her fingers there before he grabbed her hands and held them to either side of her. Moving his head it her entrance he slowly put it in, torturously slowly pushing his hot member into her. Once it was all in she was crying out. "Please please please Kankuro" her begging made him harder. He thrusted, pulling the entire thing out then back in. She cried out. He did it again happy with her reaction. Then he heightened his pace. She was screaming moans and he joined in her chorus as he went faster and harder. Once he hit her special spot, and she moaned like never before he hit it over and over. She was screaming his name, and he loved it. He whispered to her to say it more, more Kyo, tell me who makes you feel good, and bit down on her neck. Her whole core tightened on him as she came causing him to realease himself in one more thrust. He was panting and collapsed next to her. They both lay there panting and looking into each others eyes. Kyo got up, and wobbled a little bit. Kankuro didn't exactly know what to make of it. She was the first person he had ever done something like that with. He didn't know if he should help her, if he was too big for that tiny body maybe. Oh fuck! He didn't want to hurt her! She looked at him as she dipped her towel in her warm bath water again. "Don't look so worried Kankuro… Its okay" she mounted her body putting her dripping vagina on his stomach right above his cock. She began wiping his paint off off. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation on her soft towel working on his face, and her tiny movement her whole body had when she was washing him. Once she washed it all off she smiled gently and laid down ontop of him nuzzling his chest.

"Kankuro.. You're beautiful" she whispered. He smiled with his eyes still closed.

"That's like a lily telling the weeds they're pretty." He whispered into her hair.

"No." Was her only reply. She kissed his neck.

"Kyo..." He breathed

She then started to cry. He turned her to his side and cupped her face next to his

"Oh sweetheart, oh baby, angel, please don't cry what's wrong" he kissed her cheeks. _oh god please don't be mad at me I am so sorry little angel I shouldn't have done this too you_

"Kankuro..." She looked at with such a sad look his heart could break. "I've never been kissed. Master never kissed me.. But he... He took me often. I never got to chose" tears started falling down her face harder now, falling onto her white sheets. "Master was all I had I didn't know any better! I never got to chose and it hurt Kankuro" she started sobbing then. He pushed her into his lap sat up and cradled her "Kankuro I want to chose! I want you!" She grabbed hold of his head pushing her hands in his soft brown hair hiding her face in his neck. He took her her face and held her face in front of his, pushing their foreheads together. She closed her eyes as tears dripped down her chin, and smiled.

"Don't leave me Kankuro! Please promise you'll never leave me!"

He pushed her into the bed. "I won't leave you" he whispered "you're mine"

She wrapped her legs around him like a little spider monkey, he laughed to himself. _She's too cute!_ He snuggled her close to him and kissed her warm rosey cheeks.

"Kankuro... I... I love you..." She started to cry again

"no, no, no sweet angel don't cry" he held her closer and whispered

"I love you, I will protect you, nothing will hurt you again love. I promise."

She fell asleep quickly after that, in his arms, she was smiling, she felt so _safe_ there.

Kankuro did not expect Kyo to be such a restless sleeper, but he never let her go, He fell asleep himself after a while.

**AN: I am not sure If I should add more to this. **


End file.
